Usuario:BusyHawk
De acuerdo... Haré de este perfil algo tan cliché como todas las series de esta wiki que los hará explotar nuclearmente. Algo sobre mi ¡¡Hola amiguitos de la pradera!! Bienvenidos a mi prefil... Yo les demostraré que no necesitas saber de tantos pinches códigos para tener un buen perfil. En fin, me encanta escuchar música si no me creen, vean mi perfil de Last.fm heredado de Mallory, me gusta leer -a pesar de que sea muy difícil de encontrar un libro que me guste-, me encantan los videojuegos, me encanta Happy Tree Friends, Invader Zim -tengo los pinshis comics :'D- y... Hasta ahorita creo que es todo... ¿Cómo llegué a aquí? Inicialmente llegué por sugerencia de un antiguo admin de Sonic Wiki que nunca volvió a aparecer, probablemente se lo comieron los gatos o algo así, leí algunas historias, de hecho, la primera que leí era Race Through Timing y me encantó. Y pensé "Coño, debo hacer algo igual o mejor que esto" ahora creo que podrías leer esa serie, o la de Ruputre, y ya leíste toooodas las series... Por eso considero que Beluh, Carna, yo y Nicole tenemos las mejores series de aquí (Contando a "Rupture", que hubiera sido excelente si no hubiera tenido la fama de ser la serie donde salen todos los FCs favoritos de aquí) ¿Qué series he creado? Pues... Por el momento han sido dos: Ride the Wind: que sigue el mismo cliché NO TAN EXPLOTADO de escapar de una dimensión, pero algo te lo impide... Meh, por el momento me está gustando cómo va quedando. y The Lost Memories: esta la continuaré cuando ya haya terminado la primera, trataré de meter cosas estilo Scenes From the Suburbs o cosas igual de dramáticas... Pero será buena... Igual creo que borraré su "episodio final", que ahora leo y digo "Esto es una mierda". De hecho... Trataré de hacer de The Lost Memories lo más real que se pueda... Tengo algo en mente que tiene que ver con mis estudios y esta estará involucrada... YA COMENCEMOS CON LO CLICHÉ Mis amiguis madafacas XD cerecitas #Cliché Morde (inserte otros sobrenombres): El primer sujeto de aquí al que le hablé. Es un compa de toda la vida. Es un excelente admin, la primera serie que leí aquí fue de este wey. Tiene una forma de ser genial y me hizo explotar peor que la bomba del Tsar al enseñarme el kawaii metal. ¡Morde! Me debes una visita al psiquiatra. Beluski (Beluh, Belen, Vladimir Vladimirovich Vladimirovski, etc): Mensajera del todopoderoso Putin. Beluh es una de esas personas que te hace reir con las cosas tan random qué hace, tiene un excelente gusto para la música lo descubrí al ver que le gusta Of Monsters and Men... Y... Ahora que lo recuerdo... Le debo como 9 esclavos, pero pronto los tendrá 7u7r La pinshi Carna (inserte un nombre cool aquí): Una buena amiga, un desmadre en el chat, creadora de una de mis series favoritas de aquí, etc. Es muy buena persona, te hará reir con todas sus troleadas random o yo que sé. Emah (L, Chilaquil, Tortilla rusa, etc): Delta es... Delta. Me cae muy bien, y más cuando nos burlamos de los weyes de medicina. Por cierto #Paracetamol Rocket (Rockhat, Dueño del rifle expulsador y de la bazuca baneadora, el pendejo de la weed -según él.): Probablemente uno de mis mejores amigos en las wikias porque la oficial de Sonic también cuenta. Sus series me encantan, tiene buenos personajes, con cualquier cosa te hace el día y la noche también :B Fernetee (Fernet, friendzoned mcfly, etc): Fer... También lo considero un buen user a pesar de que casi nunca he hablado con él XD, es el creador del fackin lobito y... Creo que es todo XD AVISO: '''Si me faltó alguno, tienen mi Facebook para reclamarme lo que quieran. Ya saben. Amenazas de muerte, pagos de rescate por secuestro, información de objetos perdidos, en Facebook. O con el admin que se les pegue la gana. Metas #Cliché #Ser admin - Pronto lo seré! #Salvar el semestre año escolar - Biología y química ya valieron madres, así que dudo hacerlo D: #Hacer un final decente para una serie - Pronto lo haré #Tener un artículo destacado - Hecho #Superar a Race Through Timing - Pronto lo haré #Tener una banda y grabar una canción - La primera ya está hecha, la segunda está en proceso 7u7r #Tener la discografía entera de Fall of Efrafa - Espero cumplirla, aunque lo dudo ya que los discos están hasta su puta madre de caros #Tener los comics de Invader Zim - Ya tengo del #1 al #4 y pronto tendré el #5. Entonces está en proceso. #Ser usuario destacado - No lo haré porque siempre son los mismos 7u7r #Llegar a los 10000G de logros en Xbox Live - Hecho. Metas cumplidas: 3/10 Metas que cumpliré muy pronto: 4/10 Metas que probablemente nunca cumpliré: 2/10 Metas que nunca cumpliré: 1/10 '''A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO, CONSIDÉRENSE STALKERS NIVEL 10 Gustos y disgustos #Cliché Gustos 'Música' Pues... Como había mencionado. Me gusta la música. Pondré algunas bandas que me encantan aunque sé que a todos les importará una mierda y me llamarán Hipster o yo qué se *Oasis *Blur *Sigur Rós *Fall of Efrafa *Crystal Castles *Animal Collective *Mogwai *MGMT *Los Campesinos! *The Beatles ¡Tranquilos! No seré como Blaziken, que hizo drogadicto a su personaje por su fanatismo a John Lennon xDDD *Enter Shikari Si no me creen, revisen mi cuenta de Last.fm que está abajo. 'Videojuegos' Obviamente, los de Sonic, pero de todos los que jugué -literalmente, TODOS- me encantaron como 5 o 6... Los demás sólo están ahí... Y ya. Pero no sólo de Sonic, hay otros... *Battleblock Theater *Limbo *Halo (excepto el Wars o el 4) *Borderlands *Sonic (sólo el Heroes, Riders, Adventure, Generations, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Colors y ya) *Castle Crashers *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (igual amo el puto comic :D) Disgustos Aquí no hay mucho que decir... Excepto... *Las ships de Sonic *Las ships de Happy Tree Friends *Las ships de Invader Zim *Las ships de Steven Universe *El fandom de Steven Universe (o a una MUY buena parte de esta) *El fandom de Hora de Aventura (o a una MUY buena parte de esta) *El fandom de Sonic Ojo: A mi me gusta Sonic, pero no me considero parte del fandom... *Dubstep, especialmente Skrillex o el de Geometry Dash. Si quieren escuchar un buen dubstep, escuchen Starkey, Phonat o Tek-One ni crean que los conozco por DiRT 3 *RattaRex, Verguetta777, y todos esos "youtubers" que sólo usan YouTube como última esperanza *Crepúsculo *Los Juegos del Hambre. Pero me gustan los simuladores XD *La otra trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre Divergente y sus secuelas *Los vagoneros del metro *El reggaetón *La música norteña ya saben, la del FIERRO PARIENTE *Las matemáticas *La física *La química *Los possers *Cuando a mi celular se le acaba la pila *Y muuuuuchos más Otros lugares donde pueden stalkearme, rastrearme o lo que sea para quitarme mis órganos y venderlos encontrarme Facebook: SECRETO DE ESTADO excepto a los que me tienen agregado Twitter: En la parte de arriba Instagram: badnewslover Ask: @Dan_Abnormal_ Last.fm: mallory_nny (Cuenta heredada por Mallory) A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO, CONSIDÉRENSE STALKERS NIVEL 100 ¿Sandías khé... *...Debido al lenguaje empleado aquí, jamás seré admin? *...La sátira que vieron aquí la tomé de un adminazi de la wikia de Happy Tree Friends, sólo que elevada a la cuarta potencia? Y la diferencia, es que yo si les caeré bien, y si soy admin, no bloquearé personas a lo wey? *...Soy doblemoralista? *...Podría llevarme bien con gente de cualquier otro país a pesar de que me vean como un saltamuros? *...Fui a escuela católica y me volví ateo? *...No tengo ningún problema en burlarme o criticar a los demás? **...Y si es un familiar, le va peor? *...Tengo tricotilomanía, nictofobia y acrofobia? Verga, soy un puto miedoso trastornado *...Para poder dormir tranquilo debo poner un episodio de Happy Tree Friends en mi celular? *...No tengo problema en tomar mis tropiesos con algo de humor? *...Tendría que estar muy enojado para poder insultar a alguien? *...Los saltamontes no saltan montes? *...Las saladitas son horneadas? *...Tengo como 80 CDs y de ellos sólo escucho como 10? *...Si sigues leyendo esto, te puedes considerar un stalker como este de aquí? *...Este perfil explotará en 10 segundos?